


[Podfic]Clickbait

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [97]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAN ANNOYS HIS FLATMATE AND SORT OF SIGNIFICANT OTHER BY CONSTANTLY PARROTING CLICKBAIT HEADLINES. YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Clickbait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MAN ANNOYS HIS FLATMATE AND SORT OF SIGNIFICANT OTHER BY CONSTANTLY PARROTING CLICKBAIT HEADLINES. YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280086) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



> [ This recording comprises the first two parts of the Ficbait series. ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/359498)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dclickbait.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dclickbait.m4b)


End file.
